Castle Intrigue
by CinnamonOatmeal
Summary: Keith Kogane wants to investigate a recent threat prior to Allura's diplomatic envoy. Best intentions go awry, but one uncanny soul will ultimately turn the tides in the galactic war. Will our Captain and his Princess finally risk love amid revolution?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Voltron Force, its characters, and plot devices are a licensed product of WEP Enterprises, Inc. in St. Louis. This fanfiction is merely an attempt to burn some midnight oil from the creation of their new series, Voltron Force. The show airs Thursday nights on Nicktoons, 20:30 EST.

Chapter 1: Castle Intrigue

The wind howled around the castle's eight floor infirmary wing as Larmina Kent, HRH, was making the 10PM rounds. She had come into the medic with Daniel earlier that night after his gobot rolled during a mission. She peaked in – sound asleep. His heart rate bounded up and down in a normal sinus rhythm.

Daniel's arm was lifted into traction, and his face looked –

"Please –stay until the morning," Larmina heard a tugging around the corner. It sounded like her aunt's voice, but she was reviewing state documents at this hour.

Larmina flushed against the alabaster wall to get closer. She cautiously stepped across the polished tile.

Daniel stirred for a moment and groaned. Larmina froze.

"Defending the galaxy and the people of Arus and her allies for equal rights with the Galaxy Alliance means gathering intelligence to maintain and build alliances. The people of Arus elected a body of governance, who made you The House of Arus' Stewart over Voltron. Lotor's influence may grow, and we must seek to build intelligence because of what happened with Ebb. The marginal quadrants, the ones once ruled by the Drule Kingdom, are where our networks and resources strengthen while your cousin works to get diplomacy with the current ones. "

Something her aunt did frequently while trying to think of another angle to approach, Allura shifted her stance before beginning, "Answers I don't have, but running into this situation – I suspect it's what Lotor or Wade's loyalists want. We're should face them as a team – the five rivers paradox. Pidge is still reviewing the predator robeast's schematics, while Vince does some additional weapons development."

"Allura, Wade went after a friendly nation for months just to entrap you, Coran, and Larmina. You must understand that you're not just the pilot of Blue Lion, you represent much more to people."

"Since the Galaxy Alliance placed restrictions on aerospace fleet development to combat blockades, our friendly nations need security behind a show of force. Without the Blue Lion, I worry what would have happened while the force field was erected. "

The deeper voice expanded, "Many Arusians adjusted to the embargo on us, that's why it's import for us to maintain back channel communications with what Allies we have and strategize to weaken areas of Wade's network." The voice fleetingly paused, "And Lotor isn't going to stop going after you, especially now. We have to maintain our intelligence sect to keep apprised of his moves. Haggar's body deconstructed into so much Haggarium after you were trapped on Doom – he will be looking for other sources to reconstitute himself..."

Allura's voice became muffled and hinted at sadness.

"He won't, I promise."

"With the Galaxy Alliance reinstated, we can propose a resolution to strengthen defense in strategic areas of the galaxy without having to travel across multiple quadrants." Allura sounded reluctant about her answer – this was so unlike her aunt. She was all about unity, aligning unique coalitions to solve scarce resources and promote commerce. "You going ahead of my envoy would help, but I'd –"Larmina heard some mumbling and leaned in. Contact. Larmina had bent too far and been discovered. Stupid red hair. Next time – ninja costume. She saw an eyebrow raise but not divulge her position.

"He's going to take his mother's dying words seriously, Allura, he's a madman. He'll do anything to fulfill a token of ancient lordship that will cause him to triumph over the galaxy alliance by taking you." She could see the words took Allura by surprise, not an easy feat.

"The Arusian House avoided much of this royal postulating for blood for years by marrying within the people until my mother – it's what gives us the strength to understand the plight of our people, and that's all I want."

Silence behind the beep of Daniels' heart monitor lasted for several moments. She heard the ruffling of some cloth make contact and an elongated sigh.

"Regretting what has to pass should not be avoided, especially since it gave me you. I'll keep fighting until this is behind us, and we have what we want for Arus and the Galaxy."

Grabbing a nearby book, Larmina took a seat in the infirmary near Daniel not wanting to be seen as ease dropping on the conversation. Thoroughly appearing disturbed about something that happened after she left her position, Larmina noticed Allura make a hasty exit toward the nearby castle elevators without saying a word. She stared at the manual on Maintaining Ignition Proportions in the Lions by Pidge Ridgley. Vince must have been here earlier.

"Cribbage, formed when nitroglycerin, "yawned Larmina, "metallurgies combine to create an exo-" She rested the book against her chest and let out a deep sigh.

Putting down the leather portfolio, Larmina elected not to follow her rattled aunt. Standing in front of her was Captain Keith of the Voltron Force. Larmina awkwardly startled by the presence of the Captain nearly fell out of her chair. The manual's plastic covering slid onto the floor.

"Um. Hi –" she briefly looked sideways. Hoping that he would not notice her blush, Larmina looked over to Daniel to change the conversation.

"How is Daniel?" Captain Keith asked.

"He's good – I guess. They have him on some medicine that helps him sleep. He hasn't moved his arm while he's been here, but Doctor Gorma said he would return in the morning."

"Good. Cadet, I need you to keep an eye on this while I'm gone." Narrowing his eyes, Keith took the Black Lion's key out of his Volt Comm and locked it into an infirmary setting. "I've already preprogrammed a message and discussed this with your aunt. The rest of the team won't agree, but I need someone to know where it's locked in case the others' are not able to access it."

"Sure… okay…. Why?" Larmina asked perplexed and slightly uneased. She did not like this anymore than when she overheard Allura and Coran discussing her educational goals.

"Because what I am doing complicates a mission." Captain Keith responded as he left the infirmary.

Larmina hesitated and looked to the side, slightly embarrassed she asked, "Isn't there someone else that could be sent? I mean you _are _the pilot of the Black Lion and team leader. That's a pretty big responsibility."

"It's easier for people to believe that I, along with Black Lion, remain on Arus, while I go see an old friend and see about this newly proposed alliance."

"You know – everyone's always talking about their responsibilities to solve things, what if solving things means developing it so that more people can do the work of a few – spread out the resources."

"Like your idea cadet, and when I return, we'll discuss establishing the second tier of an intelligence network and interagency collaboration between local law enforcement, the Degun Castle Guard, and community. I'd like to see you and the other cadets be able to learn more about the ground-level operations, as possible. It's not all about flying the Black Lion."

"Okay, geeze, I get it." Larmina rolled her eyes, regretting she had asked. She just wanted Keith to figure out that her Aunt accepted a certain level of difficulties and uncertainty in her "diplomatic" missions, but she didn't want it for him without support. Aunty Allura didn't like getting emotional most days, but she certainly seemed to be taking a different approach with Commander Keith and Larmina wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Don't worry – I'll take Cheddar with me in case something's needed. Space mice come in handy."


	2. Chapter 2

Castle Intrigue: 2: Distraction and Occupation

Drilling her fingers on top her burl desk at a furious pace, Allura re-read the top line of the magistrate's request for the tenth time. She slammed the document on her desk and closed her view screen. Staring into the night, she scanned the horizon for the sign of a departing ship but only saw her own reflection in return. _Just put him out of your mind and take a deep breath. _Her eyes opened, and she stared into the night seeing the slight after burn of one of their transport ships fade into the distance. 

Allura touched the glass, _Be safe and come home. _

"Need to talk?" A comforting voice came from the doorway.

Allura looked down at the magistrate's request again, "Thanks, but I'm just trying to wrap up one more official seal before heading to bed. It's getting late."

"I know," Lance said in his tentative tone knowing that he was going to lead into another statement, "And I know when you and Keith have had a fight."

"It's not like that, Lance, but thank you for the support – I should really be getting to bed." Allura attempted to deflect. She knew Lance was being supportive, but keeping him and her thoughts at a distance would make the separation easier.

"Suit, yourself. Pidge, Hunk, and I are going to head down for some much needed R'N'R between 17:00 and 18:00 for the winter festival – you should join us."

His proposal sounded tempting. Allura quickly reviewed the magistrate's request for the festival and signed it, "I'd like that." She smiled.

"Great – we'll see you at 17:00. I think Larmina and Vince are heading down there early to scope out some of the treats and try a new game. Wear something warm!" Lance said turning to leave.

"Hey, Lance?" Allura asked as the door was sliding shut.

Putting a hand on the door, Lance drifted his head back into view. "Yeah, Allura?"

"How did you know that Keith and I had a … disagreement," Allura asked.

"Your light was on. Since your apartments are over mine, it's easier to see that at night, well, and Keith told me before he left for Nibb that you might need some cheering up, and you know, I am _always _good at cheering you up."

"Thanks, Lance, I appreciate it."

Offering his trademark thumbs up, Lance smiled, "Glad to help. Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Lance," Allura added before turning around and reopening her vidscreen. Typing in its destination, she held the document against the electrostatic field and recreated its picture before transmitting it to Magistrate Bucholtz. Turning off the screen, she signed with relief and pressed her left thumb against a photo of her and Keith. She recalled laughing that day on the summer solstice, the day before Voltron was framed, and Keith went on the run. They were so in love then – having so much fun. Zarkon and Lotor were long since defeated. The Galaxy Alliance was restored .

"Come home to me," Allura whispered, "just come home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Larmina's Lesson

Allura pulled the light Arusian combat gear over her chest and snapped into place.

"I just don't understand _why_–we–have–to-do–this-again," Larmina emphatically belayed with her sword.

Allura took a second to consider her niece's response before engaging in her own melee, "If we do not continue to practice, we will not have skill on which it is called. If we negate the development of our skill –"

"We will become ignorant to our blind spots," Larmina finished the sentence with a humph as well as her partner.

Her lament was not left on Allura. "I am beginning to think, Larmina, that although these training lessons will one day be a source of relaxation for you, that you maybe in need of larger challenges." Allura said as she completed her stance, "I only do this because –"

"All they had when you were growing up was diplomacy lessons after education." Larmina continued, obviously not processing the information.

Allura tried again, "Although you have proven yourself in many ways within the confines of the castle and the training set before you as a matter of defense, I think it's time we seek training outside Arus."

Larmina's eyes opened widely, "YOU MEAN IT?"

"I think if you can manage to learn new ways to … _fly _under the radar for a program, it might be worth giving you so more opportunities to see the rest of the galaxy." Allura proposed.

"YES!" The exuberant thirteen-year old began fist pumping the air.

"But, we will have to run this by your guardian _and _you will have to have an escort."

Larmina stopped her dancing.

"Don't worry – I have just the team in mind, _but _you have to be responsible enough as one being chaperoned as one doing the exploring. We will have the team assembled prior to winter festival to review tactics, schematics, and goals. Your team would like to get to know you before the trip."

"You've got a deal!" Larmina chimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Larmina Gets Her Crew

Princess Allura tweaked a holographic image with a few quick flicks of her fingers across the keyboard. To her right, Viceroy and Castle Envoy Coran stood with a formerly austere frame begotten by life's mechanical trials. Resting his hands on his alabaster cane, the royal envoy nodded his head.

The remainder of the group filtered into the room, Larmina looked anxiously around trying to recognize their faces. _I don't see anyone here I know. _She sighed, _I should have known this was a trap – they are probably going to send me to another finishing school. Brother._

"The Crown of Arus would be best suited if we strengthen our diplomatic abilities," Allura began.

_What I'd tell ya, finishing school. _Larmina shifted her gaze to the right, seeing someone enter. She could not make out the silhouette from her current chair.

"With an increasing diplomatic ties, we have located an exploratory academy that best suits both the educational interests of Larmina … _as well as her spirit." _

Larmina's eyes widened and Allura punched in a few more keystrokes. "Field Diplomacy Academy has reopened their field studies program across five galaxies and twenty provinces. This academy gives young diplomats the opportunity to explore native planets in the Galaxy Alliance through ecology, commerce, philosophy, and field study –"

Her heart sank _more stuffy programs. _"The difference between this one and her previous training is that she will be responsible for most of her own tactical response if it so arises and be spending more time with the children of other diplomats. With her, we will be sending a skeletal crew for the duration of the training, and different VFM's will be joining her at different legs of the training."

Allura paused and shifted her weight, "At times, the cadets will be joining her as well as members of the Voltron Force. We are looking forward to your assistance to allow my niece the opportunity to be in the field with a reserved body guard presence. Because the Galaxy Alliance has newly been re-established with new members, we expect some of the participants will be from the Drule and Ramien Galaxies. It is important to know that everyone who is participating in this program has gone through an extensive screening process – we expect that you will work more with these individuals to protect the students than you will to protect them from each other. You will be rotated out every three weeks to assist with detail and refreshment, coinciding with the mini-breaks offered to each student at every six weeks. We appreciate your willingness to volunteer for this assignment, as it will aid in the future of Arus."

Allura briefly looked at her niece and noted her reaction before returning to the room. As she stepped next to her niece and winked, Allura outstretched her hand and passed a small microchip to her.

Larmina brushed her hand across the desk and heard Allura whisper, "_No surprises, Hunk was the one who recommended it. He thought you might like it." _

Larmina smiled, _he's a cool cat – I know it will be good. _

"Larmina," Allura turned toward her niece, "Could you come to the front to meet your team?"

Larmina nodded and stood before the room. For the first time, she noticed, everyone was wearing Arusian clothes… not uniforms. She smiled liking this idea of this much, much more. No stuffy bodyguards when she was little. _Maybe they'll even let me get another bite of Carnivore Classic – we've got to go to Earth at some point! It is, after all, where the Galaxy Alliance actually is. _Her heart sank again. Larmina recognized some of the faces. They were faces on dossiers files that Allura had given her two nights ago, saying that she needed Larmina to remember these new guards. Larmina had put off to go skateboarding with the guys. _Way to go, Auntie. You could have at least told me what it was for, now I'm going to look like an idiot –"_

Allura looked to her niece and raised an eyebrow.

_Okay not going to fully blame you. _

Each new team member came to the front of the room and shook hands with Larmina. After shaking hands, Allura added, "Thank you for volunteering to participate in this project. Your efforts help build the future of Arus."

After calling four more names, Allura called "Major Birkman," Lance, The Second-in-command of the Voltron Force came to the front, "will be present as a… nod to the seriousness of Lamina's protection, we take this project. He will be joining and departing the team periodically. Voltron Force Cadet Daniel Hernandez will be joining Larmina during the second leg of the trip, and Voltron Force Vince Gray will be joining the team during the third leg of the trip. Thank you for coming to this briefing, you are dismissed."

Larmina and Allura remained at the front of the briefing room.

"Aunt Allura?" Larmina hemmed and looked down at her shoes.

"Yes, Larmina?" Allura opened the conversation for Larmina to offer her opinion.

Larmina looked to the side and to her aunt, "Aren't I old enough to figure out what camp I can go to? This felt… sudden."

"Larmina, you are right. I didn't want to spring this on you, and I wanted you to get time to know your team before you go. Something," Allura paused and looked away before returning her gaze, "Has come up. I thought you showed a great amount of tact with your new team members, despite the newness of the situation. You are growing up every day, and I am glad the Galaxy Alliance has reformed to allow us this opportunity for you to stretch your wings. I know you have lived most of your life on Arus, but I want you to take a look at this microchip before you tie down your life with the lions."

Larmina plugged the microchip into her VoltComm. Her aunt's face came up on the hologram, "Larmina, I thought you might like looking at all these amazing things you'll be experiencing while on your expedition."

A series of images began to play in front of Larmina, who became completely absorbed. "Fencing on an Astroid Belt in Zero Gravity, Flying an RAF Helicopter as a Rescue Pilot, and learning to Skydive through the Arusian Pine Forest – you never let me do that!"

"Arus had to contribute something to the Field Diplomacy Academy," her aunt winked. "I thought you might like to finally give it a go." Allura took another pause, "I thought you might also like to know, there are two tracks to this program in case a year is too much. Rather than doing this all in one year with a same age group, there is another group forming because their duties are steep to do a six week excursion once a year. I have reserved you in both to let you make the decision _or _we can withdraw."

"I want to go, Aunt Allura."

"It's settled then. Congratulations, Larmina, I have a feeling you will have a wonderful time."

Larmina hugged her Aunt, _maybe turning fifteen won't be so bad after all. _Just as she finished thanking her aunt, Larmina had a nagging feeling in the back of her head. _If she's sending me on this, why doesn't she seem more worried after what Keith said about her trip? _Larmina brushed the thought away, _adults are too serious. _"Can I go get ready for the winter festival now?" She asked.

"Of course, Larmina," Allura responded, "I'll see you and Vince there." She rubbed her niece's head.


End file.
